


is this FA_TE ?

by Mila_o_Tuna



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Band Fic, Fluff, K-pop References, M/M, Music, Secret Relationship, Secret love, USA, keith is secretly gay, klance, lance is so gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mila_o_Tuna/pseuds/Mila_o_Tuna
Summary: Lance is an amateur dancer who covers korean dances. He is sucked in to hell when he falls for a very popular k-pop star from the band FA_TE. So what happens when said band comes to the US for two whole weeks, and they meet?Cute Klance story. No real k-pop artists are mentioned. You do not need to like nor understand k-pop and Korean to read this!





	1. A Great Surprise

The Date is March 20th 

Lance Mcclain and his two companions Pidge, her real name is Katie but only her family calls her that. And Hunk is at their weekly lunch in a restaurant downtown New York. They have met weekly for lunch since they finished college and started on their own studies apart from each other. 

They are the kind of friends that never stop seeing each other. Even though the lunch is not the only place where they see each other, they still keep the tradition.  
Pidge is seated with her computer, will she ever stop working? Well Hunk and Lance are used to it by now. 

“Okay but did you see their small live stream last night?” Lance said, of course he was talking about FA_TE. Some Korean boy band that they all of course were into. But Lance was a little worse than his two friends.  
“No I missed it because I had to stay longer in the kitchen last night” Hunk answered. Pidge just nodded with a mmhmm sound as she checked through her computer. 

“Aww man shame on you” Normal people would stop the conversation right there, but not Lance he had to fill his friend in on what he had missed. 

“But it was good! Keith was in the middle, and even though I didn’t understand what they were talking about it was fun, because they laughed” Hunk listened with open ears as he was eating, which he seemed to be the only one who did. 

“Some people in the comments said that they had a huge surprise for the international fans, and I am so excited” 

“Maybe they’ve discovered you and wants to take you in as their new member” Pidge joined in with a sarcastic comment. 

“I mean I am pretty amazing” Lance chose not to believe in the sarcasm, as he gave off a smug and checked his phone. He would have gotten an update if any member of FA_TE had made a tweet. Nothing. Just a picture of one of the members. It was from a concert, with light catching every muscle and every sweat drop. They guy on the picture had his shirt lifted slightly so the audience could catch a glimpse of his stomach. 

Pidge, as used to Lance’s sweet talk of his talent, ignores his comment and glances at his phone. 

“Is that another Picture of Keith?” she didn’t need to hear the answer she already knew that Lance was basically in love with this guy who he had never met. 

Lance picked up his phone to show the picture to his friends “It is! I changed it yesterday. It’s from their performance last week” 

“Dude you can’t complain about not having a girlfriend when you are this gay for Keith” Hunk said. It was the cold truth. No girl would like to be second to some Korean guy. 

“I’m not gay! Keith is just a handsome guy I admit that, and I enjoy his music that’s it, I’m as straight as can be” he locked his phone and put it back on the table. 

“yeah right” Pidge said “We all know about your huge crush. You even take someone else’s dance moves in case you ever get the chance to dance with him” Pidge pointed out. He could not keep a secret from them no matter what. 

Lance was a pretty good dancer, he had been covering hard dances, mainly from Korean bands, for two or three years now. He even had a YouTube channel with Pidge and Hunk. Not that they danced with him. Hunk and pidge could not dance even if the world depended on it. Lance mainly did it solo. Pidge filmed and cut the videos. They were really popular because Pidge was studying film and made Lance’s dance videos extravagant compared to what else was out there. Hunk did everything else. Finding locations, bringing the music and food. He always had something delicious with him from cooking school. Together the three of them was the perfect team. 

“I actually asked a girl out yesterday, and she said yes. Couldn’t keep herself away from this” Lance Gestured to his body. 

Both rolled their eyes.  
“I bet it will be one date before she discovers your obsession and dump you” pidge let out a small laugh at her own joke. 

“Aww come on don’t be so harsh, maybe it will be two dates” Hunk said.

“Guys-“ Lance got cut off by a skype call on Pidge’s computer. 

“It’s Allura” she said and answered the call. 

“Hey Pidge is Hunk and Lance with you?” The voice from the computer made the two move close enough to be in the picture with Pidge. 

“Yeah they’re here, what’s up?” 

Allura was leader of another dance cover group. They were like professionals and occasionally they made a collab with Lance to scoop in on Pidges talent and her beautiful videos. Their best collab had over 1 Million views on YouTube. 

“Okay good. I have major News, and I think you should be the first to know” Allura seemed happy, which only increased the level of curiosity inside the three of them.  
Allura rarely spoke to them. Partly because she was so busy and partly because she was tired of Lance flirting with her and her girls. 

“What is it?” sounded from all three of them. 

“Well FA_TE is coming to New York” was all she said to get Lance jump up from his seat. A thing he never thought would actually happen. His favorite group of all groups.

“Are you serious?!” Lance nearly yelled.

Allura Laughed “Yeah my uncle managed to make a deal with their manager. They are going to do a concert , fan meeting and photo session as well as some sightseeing. So they are even going to be here for 2 weeks at least” 

“So you’re saying I could hang out with Keith for two weeks?!” Lance was out of it, he felt like he was never going to sit down again. 

Allura sighed and looked at him like he was a fool “do you actually think he would hang out with you?” one of her eyebrows were raised and both Pidge and Hunk were trying to hold in a laugh. That was a ridiculous thought. 

“I mean not all the time, he will probably be busy. But maybe I would bump into him on the street and we’ll hang out. I mean who would say no to a face like this? Not even a pop star” 

Allura’s face turned to normal again and she got serious “whatever. I have some even better news, especially for you Pidge!” a smile snug onto her lips again. 

“What is it?” Pidge asked, curious as ever. 

“If Coran can get the deal in house, you are going to do some shots of FA_TE for their official fanpage, some kind of living pictures. Their manager has seen your videos and he loved them”

“Oh My God did you do that for me?!” Pidge asked louder than she normally spoke. An opportunity like this was grand. It could really help her career in the future. 

“Yes so when they come I will have Coran call you if we have a deal. I hope that’s okay” 

“Are you kidding me?! This is the best opportunity I ever had! Thank you so so much Allura” Pidge was stunned like a statue. What had she done to get an opportunity like this? She must have saved the universe in another life or something like that. 

“No fair, then you’ll get to meet them and work with them” Lance was clearly jealous. 

“Don’t worry Lance I’ll bring you and Hunk as helpers” just now a big smile appeared on her face, as she realized what was maybe going to happen. Lance and Hunk both made a sound of happiness and gratitude.

“I got to go. I’ll see you all when this gets closer” Allura hung up the call and the screen turned back to whatever Pidge was doing before. 

The rest of the day was spend talking about what Allura had said, and what could happen in the near future. They were all really pumped.


	2. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge, Hunk and Lance figures out whether they are going to meet FA_TE or not. And Lance actually meets them a little earlier than he expects.

Time went by fast until the day came. There were only one day until FA_TE would officially land in the US. Lance and his friends were very excited. Pidge had not talked about anything but her big opportunity, and she could not stop worrying if maybe Coran had not gotten the deal in house. 

They met at their weekly lunch once again. Lance had already imagined his meeting with the Korean boy band which he adored so much. He had practiced several different things to say to them. He imagined he could wipe out a smooth comment and then Keith would fall for him. 

Hunk however had convinced himself to make nice American meal to bid them welcome with if Pidge got the job. Which was actually the biggest topic of the day. Pidge had thought that Coran would have contacted her a couple of days ago so she had the time to prepare. But no. Not a word from Coran nor Allura. Maybe she had just played a prank on them. That was what they all thought until. 

Pidge’s phone were placed on the table. It lit up showing an unknown number calling. The three of them exchanged glances before Pidge picked up the phone. 

“Hello Pidge here” 

A familiar sound came from the phone, loud enough for Lance and Hunk to hear if they scooped a little closer. 

“Hello Pidge. It’s Coran, Allura’s uncle. I am calling because of the deal. I believe Allura has already told you about it”

All three held their breath, hoping for the best. 

“Well I hope you don’t have plans for the weekend, because the deal is in house and FA_TE’s manager has booked you Saturday and Sunday” Coran was clearly proud, that was easy to hear even over the phone. 

“Really?” Pidge could not believe her own ears. 

“yeah, I will pick you up at your house at 11 am Saturday so I expect all three of you to be ready by then” Coran kept on talking, nothing sounded like a joke. 

Lance jumped up making a soundless scream as he high-fived Hunk. 

“Of course sir. I mean uh- Coran. Thank you very much!” Pidge was out of herself. Her future seemed so bright now. It was hard to get a job in the filmmaking world if you did not have any experience but that was not a problem anymore. 

Coran and Pidge finished the call after discussing some formal information about both days. They did not get to use all day with them any of the days. But two days were better than one.  
They finished the food and split up after a while. Pidge had a lot to do to get ready and Hunk had to think of a recipe to use. 

Lance however did not have anything to do before the next day. So he went home to practice some dance moves and imagine the weekend. It was only Wednesday. Two whole days before he met them. Before he met him. 

Fortunately for Lance he was going to pick up his sister from the Airport the next day. She had been on a vacation with her friends. It was quite funny how this day was the same day in which FA_TE was landing. But of course Lance did not know that. Their company tried to keep fans from attacking them at the airport after the long flight. So the landing time and place had been a secret.

Lance stood in the middle of the hall where arrivals came out. Waiting for his sister. He could see on the screens that her flight had been delayed. 

“Great” he said ironically. Now he had to wait some time at the airport. He decided to go for coffee and went to the nearest Starbucks to pick up his favorite caramel macchiato. 

When he was halfway through he got out of the coffee shop to see how far his sister’s flight was. He looked at the screens while walking. 

-Flight AH73529 from Madrid landing at 3.52 pm- 

He turned around to look at the big clock in the middle of the hall. But in the turn he stumbled into a something and almost fell, causing the drink to fall out of his hand and spill the rest of his macchiato on some person. 

“urgh” sounded from the person who was now soaked in coffee. And Lance instantly reacted with an “oh no” as he tried to catch the cup, but it was too late, it was on the floor now. 

Lance looked the person he had soaked in coffee over. He was a little smaller than Lance and was wearing sunglasses, a cap and one of those Asian face masks, which he took off because of the coffee. There was something about him. His hair was black and a little longer than the average male. His Body which was pretty visible due to the coffee soaked shirt, was quite muscular and got Lance staring for a short moment. 

It wasn’t until he saw the 6 other people wearing the same masks that he realized who this person was. 

“OHHHH I am so sorry!” he said loud like he had screwed up. 

“uhh” was all the guy in front of him said as he looked down his own shirt. 

“Wait here I’ll get something to wipe it away” Lance said, already running to the nearest restaurant to grab some tissues. He hurried back and started to dry off the coffee with the tissues. 

“You know what let me do it myself” The man soaked in coffee reached out for the tissues. 

Even his voice was recognizable for Lance, this deep yet light voice, and that Korean accent he spoke with stroke Lance right in the stomach. This guy was Keith and he had just spilled his coffee all over him. 

It took a moment for Lance to let go of the tissues. He was lucky enough to look him in the eyes through the sunglasses. He would swear that his heart had never beaten as fast as it was now. However, he handed over the tissues to Keith who began drying off his shirt himself. 

Now the other six people joined in. They were of course the rest of FA_TE. They had been laughing the last couple of minutes but now they were ready to help him. One of them reached into his bag and pulled out a white T-shirt. 

“Here. I have a clean shirt you can use” This one was tall. He easily recognized him as well. He was the leader of their band, and the most kind-hearted of them. 

“You know I am really sorry, I didn’t see you, I tried to see the time. You see I am here to pick up my sister but she was delayed so I had some coffee” Lance began explaining himself, hoping that Keith would not hate him.

“it’s okay” Keith said and looked at him “You didn’t see me don’t worry” he did however seem annoyed. But who wouldn’t be after getting soaked in coffee. “at least it wasn’t hot” he added. Getting a burn would mean a farewell to his career if it were bad enough. 

“Not as hot as you at least” Lance answered without thinking. It wasn’t until he listened to his own word that he realized what he was saying. 

“Well thank you” Keith said quite surprised that an American boy would say that. He let a very small smile show on his face. Even though he was used to compliments, it was always nice to get some. 

Then a man came running saying something in Korean that Lance did not understand. He figured it would be their manager or some other crew, maybe a make-up artist or something. This man took a glance at Lance and made a grimace. Then he followed Keith to the toilet by pushing him lightly at the right direction. He was gone now.

Lance glanced around. The rest of the group were just standing there, now they had to wait for Keith. Lance awkwardly picked up the Starbucks cup to throw it out. Then he would get out of this awkward situation as fast as possible.

He threw out the cup and looked at the time. 4.01 pm. He could find his sister any minute now. He looked around and there she was walking towards him. 

“What happened to you? You look like you just saw a ghost” His sisters name was Leila. She had the same color hair as lance but hers was down to her shoulders. She was only one year younger than Lance.

“I.. I just met Keith” he stood still, almost speechless, the opposite of his normal self. 

“what? That k-pop guy you’re crushing on? why aren’t you happy?” Leila was clearly confused. Normally when Lance met a celebrity he would talk about it until everyone was tired of listening. Now he just seemed chocked. 

“I don’t have a crush on him!” he snapped out of his zombie like mode.

“And I didn’t just meet him. I spilled coffee on him! I soaked his shirt in coffee! How can I be so clumsy?” he asked loud as he moved his arms around like a maniac. 

Leila was quiet for a moment before she burst out laughing. Lance did not see the fun in this, but everyone around him just seemed to keep laughing about this. 

“hey is it those guys over there?” Leila pointed at the group he had just left. They were all watching him. His face turned red like a cooked lobster. He found it embarrassing. In fact, he thought this was the most embarrassing thing he had ever done. 

Keith came out from the toilet again with that other guy. He was clean now and wearing the shirt that his band comrade had given him. 

Oh man he looked good in white as well. Lance thought to himself. 

Keith glanced at Lance. He was not wearing his sunglasses anymore since they were hit by coffee as well. The two of them had eye contact for a moment, before Keith returned his attention to the rest of FA_TE and did not look at Lance again. 

They now left the airport, and Lance watched them go. 

Leila sighed and went on without Lance “are we getting a cab?” she asked to get his attention again. 

They went home and Lance went to his room immediately. He swore that no one would ever know of this little incident. Well no one but Pidge and Hunk. He had to tell them before they were going to their shoot the day after tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coffee is just the best way to meet someone you like right? but only when it stays in the cup haha.  
> I hope you liked this chapter! I will keep on working on the next.
> 
> In case you know nothing about asian celebrities: They always wears a kind of "disguise" in airports, to avoid public attention.  
> FA_TE here, like many others, travels along with a lot of people caring for their concerts, both managers, filming crew, make-up artists and so on. They are all going to stay at the same Hotel.


	3. Fate is in charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meet after the coffee incident.

10:30 am Saturday. The three friends meet up in front of Pidge’s apartment, all three ready for the big day. 

Even though Lance was nervous, he had decided to go. Maybe they had forgotten about all about the coffee episode. Maybe they had forgotten him. That was what he hoped for. 

“So are you going to apologize to Keith today?” Pidge asked as soon as she saw Lance. She had been looking forward to tease him with the episode he had whined so much about in their group chat. 

“Pff I don’t need to apologize it was an accident with a big A” Lance was clearly distressed about his situation.

“As if you’re not going to apologize as soon as you seen him. Or else you won’t get on his good side” Pidge loved to tease him. 

“No way!” Lance crossed his arms. “I’m going to see if they can even remember me first. Cause if they doesn’t know it’s me then there is no reason for them to know”

Pidge laughed and Hunk joined in on her laugh for a short moment. 

“Honestly I don’t think they have forgotten you” Hunk said “but don’t worry Bud, they’re properly not mad and now you have something to talk about” Hunk was always ready to cheer up his buds when they were sad or in this case distressed. 

“That’s right! Maybe they just think it’s funny and I’ll befriend them all because of that! I’m actually quite a genius for accidently spilling coffee on him. Maybe this will be the funny meeting story everyone needs to hear. The ones couples have” 

Hunks mission was completed. Now Lance imagined good scenarios instead of bad ones. 

“Not.. that we are going to be a couple.. I’m not gay you know “ Lance added, still trying to hid the fact that he actually had a big crush on this guy. 

“Mhm not at all” Pidge had a sarcastic sound over this statement. 

“Really!” Lance said and was about to explain why he was not gay but got cut off by Coran who parked right in front of them. He rolled down the dark shaded windows on his not-so-expensive car he spoke.

“Hey guys! Are you ready for the best day of your lives?” He wore sunglasses that he had pulled down a little bit so he could look over the edge. 

He stepped out of the car to help them load all of Pidge’s equipment in his car.

“Are you a fan of FA_TE as well?” Hunk asked Coran because of the ‘best day’ comment. 

“No I meant the fact that you are going to get a ride in this baby” he stroke his car, clearly proud of it. 

Hunk let out a small laugh. 

They had packed all the equipment and Hunk’s gourmet snacks when they got into the car 5 minutes later. 

It was not a long ride. Actually, it was only about 15 minutes. If they did not have all the equipment they could properly just have gone with metro. Coran spend the 15 minutes to talk about his career, and his experiences the last couple of years. He only used 1 minute to say something about today. 

They stopped at a warehouse. Or they thought it was a warehouse, they had never been in this building and never heard about it before. As they moved in they figured out that it was a photoshoot location. With lots of different decorations for different photoshoots and movie filming. Fake walls were everywhere with all kind of decorations. Making the said location seem more authentic. 

In the middle of it all were many mirrors where models and actors got their make-up on. They were there. Seated beside each other on a long row in front of the mirrors. There was a lot of people in there. People controlling light, some putting up the right location, make-up artists, managers, 7 helpers or more, some extra people and of course all seven members of FA_TE.

They seemed to have fun while getting make-up on. Talking, laughing and making jokes of each other. 

Coran went to the manager to announce their arrival as Pidge, Hunk and Lance put down her equipment somewhere. They realized now that she maybe did not need to bring all of that. 

The manager went straight for Pidge and introduced himself. So did she.

“It’s such a great honor to work for you, thank you so much!” 

“It’s me who needs to thank you! I really do love your videos, and so does the boys. You did such a good job making that boy look like he can dance” The manager was very talkative. 

“Wait! Have they all seen me?!” Lance said very loudly. He had been listening to their conversation from behind. 

“Oh you even brought him! And some other guy” The manager seemed a little confused as to why she had brought them. 

“They are my crew sir. They wanted to help” she said, hoping it was okay. 

“Okay! We can always use some extra hands. But they’re not getting paid like you” Pidge didn’t even know she was getting paid.

“Don’t worry sir, they think it’s payment enough to see FA_TE in real life” They both laughed. He looked at FA_TE and then at Lance and Hunk. 

“Well you are welcome to go introduce yourselves” he smiled to them. FA_TE also loved to meet their fans so the manager made sure that they could meet them whenever there was time for that. 

“If you insist” Lance said with a big smile on his face. He grabbed Hunk’s arm and dragged him along to meet FA_TE. Pidge stayed by the manager to get an explanation to what they were going to do. 

Lance looked the seven perfect men over before he decided to approach them. Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, Keith was sitting at the end and therefore he was the easiest to approach while the make-up artist swarmed around them. 

“Hello guys my name is Lance but you already know who I am” Lance had gotten confident now that he knew that they had seen his videos. 

They all looked up at him, starring at his face for a couple of seconds before one of them let out a big laugh. 

“Be careful Keith, the coffee spiller is back!” 

“You don’t have coffee with you this time do you?” Keith asked, kind of nervous for his clothes, but mostly he asked to tease him a little.

Lance was caught off guard for a couple of seconds. Somehow he had managed to forget the episode at the airport. 

“No not this time” he answered abnormally fast. 

“And you know, eh, my coffee was getting cold so I figured that you could heat it up. Since you’re so hot” Lance spoke before thinking and only just realized what he had said. 

Several members of FA_TE said “ooohhh” as they heard him flirt with Keith. 

“Thanks I guess?” Keith said. He glanced into the mirror, his make-up was now done. His eyes returned to look at Lance. 

“Uhhh Keith you have another fanboy!”

“Why does he get all the fanboys?” 

The other members changed to talk Korean and Lance did not know what they were talking about. But he figured it was something about Keith since he turned to them kind of distressed and said something that made them laugh. He turned back to Lance. 

“You are not here to get us drinks right? Because these clothes are quite expensive and if I change clothes during the shoot everybody else has to do so too” Keith said, not that he was usually that concerned about his clothes. Maybe it was a sneaky way to ask him what he was doing here? That is what Lance thought anyway. 

“No I am here with my team. Hunk here and Pidge, your new director for today” Lance was proud. Proud over being someone important and proud of his long term friend who had been working so hard to get here.   
“And what exactly will you be doing?” Keith asked, lifting his eyebrows for a couple of seconds. 

“Well normally I am in the videos dancing” 

“I know, but since you can’t be today, what will you be doing here?” 

Keith knew that he danced in the videos. Of course, because they had seen them. But Lance was quite surprised yet happy that Keith could recognize him. 

“I will” he paused, what was he even going to do? He did not know. 

“He is going to help with anything he can, like holding objects, light, reflectors, sound and such. And he is a really big fan of you so he is also here to watch behind the scenes” Hunk joined in on the conversation, saving Lance from looking dumb when he did not know. 

Lance was relieved. 

“Oh okay, then we will be working together both days I can guess?” Keith asked. 

“Yup haha that’s me, working with you for two whole days” 

“Then welcome, I don’t think I have to introduce myself” keith said with a small smile. Oh a smile that could kill. Lance’s favorite sight. His heart skipped a beat. The smile was for him. 

The Manager called. The make-up artists were done and everyone was ready to start. 

“So what we’re going to do first is a photoshoot and tomorrow we’ll do some shots for the music video” The manager said so that everyone on set knew. 

Everybody found their places. The location for the photoshoot was a quite fancy living room. 

The members was shot together and one by one. Pidge was not the one taking the pictures. She was making behind the scenes videos today. But tomorrow she would get to be in charge for the shots of the music video they were going to film here. 

Lance almost died when Keith was having his one on one shoot. Why did they have to look flirty and sexy and cute in these pictures it was like torture.

Hunk had brought healthy gourmet snacks for them, so whenever there was a pause for any of them, he gladly handed out the snacks. 

After Keith’s one on one photoshoot it was his turn to get some pause and went to grab a snack. 

“You did really well I almost fell in love with you” Lance had snuck up beside him. 

“Thanks it was all for you” Keith said. He tasted the snack and it was delicious. 

“What seriously?!” Lance face was red like a cooked lobster, was his idol really flirting with him? What should he do? Act cool. 

“No I’m joking” Keith did not change his face expression, but he thought he was funny. 

“Oh my god, don’t say stuff like that” Lance said. He wanted to seem mad but he could not stop himself from smiling. 

“You said nonsense, so why can’t I?” Keith asked, he turned to look at him now. 

“What nonsense? I said you were good” Lance said, only just realizing that Keith properly thought he was joking. “I mean it, damn boy you’re so handsome, I almost wish I was you” 

“Aren’t you just trying to make up for the coffee?” 

“No I really like you” Lance said.

“Wait what?” another member from FA_TE walked by and could not stop himself from listening in on their conversation. He was the tallest in the band and always had some part of his hair colored way lighter than the rest. His name was Shiro and he was Japanese. Lance knew his facts. 

“You know that we have to go back to Korea in three weeks right? So flirting with Keith will only bring you misery, even if he would actually flirt back at some point” Shiro said to Lance. Why was he being so protective? 

Keith answered him in Korean and they had a small conversation before Shiro smiled to both of them and went to his own photoshoot. 

Lance however, only heard that they were going to stay for three weeks. 

“So what he is saying is, that I have three weeks to make you fall in love with me” Lance said. He thought he had been thinking it but that was not the case. 

Keith however, just let out a small laugh “if you can even do that” he commented and lance was lobster red again. 

“Hah! I mean, of course I can” 

“Yeah, I would like to see you try” Those was the last words Keith said before he went back to his photoshoot. It was time for group pictures. 

But those words echoed in lances head for the rest of the day. 

The day passed by with the photoshoot filled in with small-talk in every pause. Lance had hoped that they were all going to eat dinner together. But they were not. When evening arrived and todays job was done FA_TE and their company left the building to go to their hotel before letting everyone free for the day. 

Pidge Hunk, Lance and Coran decided to go out for dinner at a restaurant nearby.


	4. Making a move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Have changed chapter 4 because I did not really like it, and hopefully this brings me off of my writer's block on this story! because I really like it. I hope you will enjoy! next chapter will come soon as well.

“Today I’m going to make a move” Lance said as he met up with Pidge and Hunk for the second day. Coran was going to pick them up again today. They were going somewhere else. Coran had said that it was going to be a short day, but it was not. The manager had told Pidge that this was going to take all day. Therefore they met one hour earlier today. 

“I sure hope it goes better today then” Pidge said, she wasn’t quite sure that Lance could do it. She and Hunk had of course heard all about his plan to make Keith fall for him. 

“Whaaaat we talked in all his pauses yesterday, he totally already dig me” Lance said. 

“Don’t get too excited though, Shiro does not seem to like you very much for flirting like that with Keith. Maybe he really cares about his band mates, if you end up breaking his heart, Shiro might kick your ass” Pidge stated. She knew that Lance could be a bit of a player but maybe that was only because he never really met someone who wanted to be serious with him. 

“What? I didn’t get that vibe. Everyone else seems to love me” Lance said. This statement did make him think about the small conversation with Shiro the day before. Though he did not take that as a warning nor a sign that he did not like him. 

“Keep telling yourself that” Pidge said, rolling her eyes.

“Just wait and see. He is properly just the kind of guy you need to warm up to” Hunk said with a smile. He had brought another glamorous snack for today. 

They used most of the time in the car talking about what they were going to shoot today. Pidge had heard the whole story behind the video, and she knew what kind of vibes they wanted from it. She had not been able to sleep all night, just thinking about how she would do the job.   
Lance too had not been sleeping from just thinking about what he was going to say to Keith. He had played out countless scenarios in his head, all ending with triumph. 

They arrived at the place and met up with the manager and the band yet again. The first thing lance did was to walk right up to Keith from behind. Keith had not yet noticed their arrival.

“There must be something wrong with my eyes, I can’t take them off of you” lance had been reading pick-up lines on the internet all night. He had made sure to remember the best ones so he could use them to reach his goal. 

Keith turned around only to see Lance smirking at him. He had a small smile on his lips thinking that it was actually quite cute but he did not give in that easily. 

“Is that all you can come up with?” Keith asked “there must be something better” 

“Well it is hard to figure out what to say to god’s best creation” Lance answered. 

“Good one, where is it from? Best pick up line dot com?” 

“Maybe but I had to prepare, because meeting someone like you only happens once in a life time” 

“You are really cheesy” 

“I would be anything to make you eat me tonight” 

“Oh my god come back when you have something original” Keith could feel his face turning red; luckily the make-up hid most of it. 

“Pff all of these were original by me” 

“I don’t believe you, tell me something I don’t see on the first page if I search pick-up lines on the internet” 

“Okay just give me a moment”

Lance had not prepared anything from himself; he was not very romantic normally so it took him a couple of minutes to come up with something. In the meantime, Keith had gone to talk with the choreographer for the dance. Even though they had practiced the dance a million times, it never hurt to be completely sure about every move now that they were going to dance at another place. 

Lance finally came up to him again.

“You make me gay” Lance said. 

Keith let out a small sigh as he turned to Lance once again. “you really know your ways with words huh?” 

Lance had actually thought about so many things to say, he had so many feelings for him. He just could not risk looking stupid. Which basically had made him look even more stupid. 

“Okay but how would you do if you had to impress someone?” Lance shot back as a defense mechanism.

“I’d sing for them” Keith simply said.

“Can you sing for me?” 

“I don’t have the time” 

“So you would if you had the time?” 

“I would if you got me out on a date” Keith said. But their conversation were cut off by the director calling all the band members to the camera. Lance stood back with an open mouth. Maybe he was already getting in under his skin.

As the first shooting session was in process Lance was just watching. He could use all day just watching them dance.

When it was time for a pause lance instantly walked towards Keith. But a new guy he had not seen before stepped in front of him. 

“So I see you have your eye out for Keith?” This mysterious guy had a smile on his lips though he did not seem very kind. He had long white hair and was clearly one of the make-up artist. He was wearing one of those bags with make-up brushes in them. 

“Yeah?” Lance said, he thought that everyone here knew that by now. 

“Ohhh Poor boy. You see he already has a boyfriend, he just has to keep it a secret” 

“What?! But then why is he flirting back with me?!” Lance was surprised.

“To keep it secret I guess. But he is not interested so stop flirting with him” The make-up artist seemed pretty threatening. 

“Why are you telling me this?” Lance thought it was weird that a make-up artist should meddle in Keith’s love live. 

“To keep you away from him obviously” 

At this moment Keith saw the two of them talking and called out. 

“Lotor let him be.” 

Instantly Shiro was there as well and the two of them walked to Lance and Lotor together. 

“Oh babe I was just chatting” Lotor said. 

“I thought I told you to stop calling me that” Keith said.

“I don’t want to babe. You know that” 

“Hey Lotor we made sure you could keep your job, but you can easily loose it again” Shiro said. Now he seemed kind of threatening.

“Relax Shiro” Lotor gave them a smile “But I have a face to fix so I’ll go” and with that Lotor left. 

“What was up with him?” Lance asked. 

“Long story so don’t mind him” Keith said. He suddenly seemed exhausted. 

“He told me you had a boyfriend” Lance said. Shiro sighed and walked away.

“He’s lying” Keith said.

“Really? Because I can’t see how someone as perfect as you don’t have a boyfriend” Lance winked at him, back at it again with his silly flirting. 

“Maybe I just haven’t found the one yet” Keith said with flirty smile. Then he went back to the shooting, the pause was over. 

Lance stood back dumbfounded once again. 

The day went by like the day before. At every break Lance hung out with the members together with Hunk and Pidge. They were all beginning to become friends.

At the end of the day they were all saying goodbye to each other. Lance had something to ask Keith so he pulled him to the side. 

“So do you have any free time while being here?” Lance asked. 

“We have a couple of days actually. But some of them I’m going to spend with the other members why?” 

“Because if you have the time I was wondering if you wanted to try this thing we have out and go on a date?” Lance asked. He had thought about it all day. And he had come to the conclusion that this would be the best way to steal his heart.

Keith was a little surprised that he actually would ask. However, he couldn’t help but smile at him a little. “Sure. But nothing big, I don’t want the internet to go crazy” he said “I have the day after tomorrow to myself so if you can think up something nice, I’m all yours” 

“Awesome! I’ll come with a plan tomorrow then” Lance said. He was smiling from ear to ear. This was the best result he could have hoped for. 

“Great, see you tomorrow” Keith said before he left together with the other members.


	5. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is so sappy and a little short but I hope you enjoy! Also if this isn't your first time here; I have changed chapter 4 so I'd love for you to reread it to get the right context before starting on this chapter. Thank you!

Two days later Keith met Lance at the central station. Lance had planned out the whole day and only told Keith that he would surprise him. And he had been planning ever since Keith had said yes. He had even carefully picked out his own outfit to match today’s trends in k-pop. In that way he knew he would automatically match Keith.

Keith wore some pretty cool clothes, but he was also wearing his disguise. A hat and some sunglasses. 

“So what are we doing today?” Keith asked. 

“I was thinking we could start with some sightseeing. But! I’ll be your guide and I ‘ll show you all the places the guides are not showing” Lance said. 

“Okay? Sounds exciting” Keith admitted. If it had been normal sightseeing he would have been a little disappointed. He was going to do that with the other members some of the other days. 

“Great! Then let’s get going” Lance started walking. Leading the way. 

They went all kinds of places. Lance showed off his favorite stores and his favorite places in central park. As well as some smaller monuments that he happened to know something about. They basically went all over New York City while avoiding the biggest attractions. 

As it was beginning to get dark, they were done with the tour. 

“Are you hungry?” Lance asked. 

“I’m starving” Keith replied. 

“Then let’s go to the restaurant” Lance said. 

“What restaurant is it?” 

“The best in town” 

They went to small bar with only just a couple of people. But it had a very cozy atmosphere and great music. However, it was not a restaurant. 

“Are we eating here?” Keith asked confused. 

“No, come with me” Lance took Keith’s hand a dragged him out into the back alley of the bar where a single table was set up in the middle. Besides it stood Hunk in a chef’s uniform bidding them welcome to ‘restaurant du Hunk’. 

Keith hold his breath looking it all over. Lance let go of his hand and showed him to the table. He pulled the chair out for him. 

“I figured you would appreciate some privacy” Lance said as he sat down. 

“This is..” Keith was almost speechless. No one had ever done something like this for him “This is really sweet Lance” He stated. 

Hunk presented the starter and placed each in front of them. They enjoyed the food while talking as the sun was slowly setting. 

A couple of hours went by at the table. They were just talking, that was enough to make time pass by. 

Hunk was watching them sometimes from the small kitchen there was in the bar. He could feel the chemistry from all the way over there. He opened the door into the bar so they could hear the music from inside. 

“Do you want to dance?” Keith asked Lance. Finally it was his chance to show him that he did maybe like him. 

“I thought you’d never ask” Lance said and they both stood from the table. 

The music was some popular dance music so they stood a couple of steps apart while just moving. The showed off different moves to each other. It almost turned into a dance battle before the music slowed down and a sappy love song was playing. 

They both stopped and looked at each other. 

“Are we going to make this even more cliché?” Lance asked. 

“I like cliché” Keith said and stepped closer to lance and laid his arms around him. Lance couldn’t stop smiling as he laid his own arms around Keith as well. 

“So being as famous as you are, I bet we have to keep this secret right?” Lance said. 

“Yeah. I always have to” Keith answered. 

“I won’t tell anyone, but Pidge and Hunk, is that okay? I know they won’t tell anyone” 

“Of course I don’t think you’d be able to keep it from them anyways” Keith said. 

“Haha you’re so right. You already know me pretty well huh?” 

“I mean we have spend a lot of time together by now” Keith said with a small smile. 

“I guess we have” Lance smiled. They swayed for a moment. 

“So is it tough dating when you have to keep it secret?” Lance asked. 

“It can be but it means you’ll have more privacy with your partner and seems a little more special because you can share yourself with only them instead of with a lot of fans” Keith said. 

“I think I would try not to date in your situation. But I’m glad you didn’t” Lance said. 

“I was in the beginning. But then you start getting feelings for someone on the management team or another trainee or someone else you spend a lot of time with” 

“Have you had a lot of secret boyfriends then?” Lance was curious. 

“Not a lot but some yeah” 

“Is any of the other members of Fate you ex?” Lance asked. 

“Nope they’re more like my brothers but some of the other people we work with are” 

“Who?” 

Keith sighed “Lotor is one”

“That dick is you ex?!” Lance was surprised. “So that’s why he was acting like that! How long ago is that?” 

“About half a year ago I guess. But does that matter?” 

“Not at all. Wow he still likes you. Why did you break up?” 

“Because he was a dick, so I broke up” Keith seemed a little annoyed that they were talking about Lotor now.

“I’m glad you did if he were bad for you” Lance said but he could see that Keith was irritated by the topic, so he looked for something else to talk about. 

He listened to the music it was a sappy love song, not really one of his favorites, but it was fine. It was kind of fitting to the two of them. He hear the lyrics going ‘ When you hold me in the street and you kiss me on the dance floor, I wish that it could be like that, Why can't it be like that, 'Cause I'm yours.’

“Hey this is our song now” Lance said. 

“We have a song now?” Keith said. 

“yeah we’re slow dancing to it on our first date and it is kind of fitting so why not?” 

“well I don’t see why not” 

They looked into each other’s eyes. 

“I never thought this moment would ever be a reality” Lance said. 

“I never thought this was what I would get out of our trip to America” Keith answered. 

Lance leaned closer to Keith until their lips were only an inch apart. Keith closed the gap and before they knew it their lips met for a kiss. Their first kiss.

After a little while they pulled away from each other. 

“I guess we can say that you won our bet” Keith said. 

“I knew I would” Lance said confidently. 

Keith Laughed and kissed Lance once again.


	6. Ex's Ohs

The next couple of days, Pidge was off of the video shooting, which meant that neither her, Lance or Hunk would hang out with the members of FA_TE. 

It didn’t matter much though. They knew they would be seeing them again after they would have a concert. And for now, Lance was just happy thinking about his date with Keith. He had told the others about every single detail about a million times already. 

On the day of the concert Pidge was asked to do some shootings of the fans. And of course, they had all planned to watch the concert anyway. Coran had gotten them VIP tickets that gave them access to the backstage area. However, they were only allowed to enter after the concert. So they watched it from the audience like everyone else. 

During the whole concert Lance’s eyes were watching Keith. Normally he would almost equally watch all of them. But somehow, he couldn’t seem to look away from this boy, of whom who had stolen his heart.

After the concert they went backstage. Lance, Pidge, Hunk, Allura and Coran. 

Lance rushed to Keith and instantly wrapped his arms around him. 

“You did amazing like always” he said. 

Keith was sweaty and a little out of breath, but he leaned into the warm embrace. 

“Thank you” he just said. 

Lance stopped hugging Keith after a couple of seconds and took a very small step back, so he could look at Keith. 

“Like I couldn’t take my eyes away from you” 

Keith could feel his cheeks heating. “You’re too much” He said but he felt so happy. 

Keith had already told the other members about the date, so they had all gone to the couches that were set up for them, letting them be. They occasionally looked over, happy that their friend seemed happy.   
However, no one else knew about it. And obviously the make-up artists were there as well, which meant that Lotor was there. He watched Keith and Lance from afar. 

“Hmmm” sounded from Lotor who had worn a pout, but it slowly turned into a smile. 

Keith and Lance went to the couches as well, so they could hang out with the others. And after a little while everyone parted for the day. Before saying goodbye Keith and Lance shared a kiss, one passionate kiss. And then the members of FA_TE went to their hotel. 

As they walked Shiro asked Keith; “Why didn’t you stay with him a little longer?” 

“I’ll see him tomorrow” Keith said.

“I know but, you’ll be pretty busy, and you won’t be alone” 

“That’s right. But if I stayed with him tonight I don’t know what could happen” Keith said. 

“Well nothing happened at the end of your date, right?” 

“No, but I wanted to” Keith admitted.

“Then what is the problem?” Shiro asked. 

“You know that. I have got to say goodbye to him soon, and then we’ll properly never see him again. If I grow too attached to him, it’s going to hurt” Keith watched the ground as they were walking. 

“Why did you go on a date with him then?” Shiro seemed confused. 

“Because I thought it would be fun, but now I’m getting feelings for that guy” Keith now seemed a little frustrated. 

“Okay I get you” Shiro said “but are you sure you won’t regret it?” 

“If nothing further happens it will be easier getting over him” Keith said. 

“I get it, especially after Lotor” Shiro watched Keith. Then put his arm around his shoulders. “But then I’ll better do the best that I can to get mood up again. We just performed in America! How great is that?” 

Keith chuckled and finally looked up from the ground. “Thanks, you’re right!”

They walked to the hotel together. 

 

Back at the backstage, the others had yet to leave. 

“I still can’t believe you got him to kiss you” Allura said to Lance, she was still in awe. 

“I know right! He totally digs me. We are just meant to be” Lance said very proudly. 

“I don’t believe it either” A voice was heard from behind them. Slowly walking towards them was Lotor. 

“Oh yeah? Too bad that he picked me over you” Lance turned towards Lotor. He puffed up his chest to seem a little more threatening. 

“Oh ha ha ha, don’t think this thing will turn to more” Lotor wore a smirk on his lips. He was not afraid of Lance. “Tell me did you bring him home after your date? If you know what I mean” He then asked. 

“Huh? No wanted to stay at the hotel, which I respect since I am a gentle man” Lance laid a pressure on his I’s. 

“Oh, really? Weird, he was eager to go home with me on our first date” Lotor said. 

“What? Maybe you were just a fuckbuddy” 

“I don’t think a fuckbuddy would take him on dates once or twice a week” Lotor said. The tone in his voice suggested that he thought that he was way better than Lance. 

“I’m not judging him for going out with you, and I’m not judging him for not sleeping with me on our first date. Maybe he just doesn’t feel so comfortable with it!” Lance wouldn’t let Lotor just come and ruin everything. 

“Oh, he was veeeery comfortable with it. We did it again and again” Lotor said. 

Lance made an irritated noise “I don’t even know if you’re saying the truth” Lance clearly didn’t trust Lotor.

“Oh, it’s true.”

“Come on Lance, let’s leave, you’re getting nowhere with this” Hunk cut in to the conversation. 

“You’re right” Lance said. Then he turned to Lotor to get the last word “I trust Keith way more than you anyways” 

Then he turned around and walked away. The rest of the gang followed him. 

“I must say Lance, you handled that way more mature than I thought you would” Allura said as soon as they were far enough from Lotor for him to hear them. 

“Who does he think he is?!” Lance was annoyed. 

“He’s just jealous Lance, don’t worry too much about him. I don’t think Keith likes him very much” Hunk said. 

“He’s still annoying. And why does he get to be a make-up artist around them when he’s such a pervert” Lance just ranted on. 

“I don’t know, something clearly happened that we don’t know” Pidge said. 

“Yeah” Lance just said. 

“But I don’t think you have reason to be threatened by him though, so brush him off” Hunk said “besides, I saw you two at the restaurant, there were sparks flying. I would bet a million dollars that Keith is way more into you than him” Hunk smiled and that copied onto Lance’s face. 

“You’re right Hunk, thank you!” Lance said. 

They then went home. 

Lance had brushed this whole thing off. But as soon as he was alone pictures started forming inside his mind. Pictures that he didn’t want to see, and he wasn’t able to shake the thought of Lotor and Keith together. It haunted him. 

That’s when he started doubting everything. Why would Keith even go that far with Lotor on their first date when he didn’t with Lance? And what did Lotor have that he didn’t? maybe they were still hooking up now and then? Maybe Lance had just been a fun project to waste time with. All sorts of thoughts turned up in Lance’s mind and he slowly became more and more anxious.   
It took Lance a couple of hours to fall asleep. Causing him to lose a lot of sleep and the next day he would go tired to the photoshoot. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> SO this is a fun idea I had one evening! It won't be long before Keith enters the story don't worry!  
> And boy how lucky these guys are huh? 
> 
> Also it's been awhile since I last wrote, so I apologize for minor mistakes here and there. I will continue this as soon as possible.


End file.
